Day 6 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 6. Fayed terrorist cell * Abu Fayed: Terrorist ringleader ** Gen. Mohmar Habib: An influential sponsor of Fayed operating from their Middle Eastern country. ** Darren McCarthy: Employee of defense contractor Elegra Global who was active in ensuring that Fayed's suitcase nuclear devices would function properly. *** Rita Brady: McCarthy's girlfriend who killed Darren in her greed for millions of dollars. Was shot by Abu Fayed *** McCarthy's contact: McCarthy's researcher who chose his kidnapping target: Morris O'Brian ** Bus suicide bomber: Killed himself and 22 others in an LA bus at the start of Day 6 ** Omar: A terrorist mole planted by Fayed in the camp of Hamri Al-Assad, who discovered and killed him after he divulged the location of Nasir and Masheer during torture. ** Nasir Trabelsi: Fayed's suicide bomber who tried to destroy a subway station, but was foiled by Jack and only killed himself ** Masheer Abu-Marzuq: Nasir's handler. He blew himself up to prevent capture by Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning ** Zamil Kouri: another terrorist ** Samir Hussain: Fayed's lieutenant early in the day; was killed when Hasan Numair detonated a suitcase nuke. ** Hasan Numair: A terrorist and German-trained nuclear engineer. He martyred himself by detonating one of the suitcase nukes in Valencia rather than letting it be captured by U.S. forces. ** Henchman #2: A terrorist, was killed by a CTU team before Numair detonated the first nuke. ** Ahmed Amar: A young undercover terrorist loyal to Fayed. He kidnapped Scott Wallace and his mother, and forced Ray Wallace to deliver a nuclear device component to Hasan Numair. ** Taj: One of Fayed's henchmen; killed in the apartment raid where the second suitcase nuke was armed ** Halil: Trusted subordinate of Fayed who was killed by Jack Bauer during Fayed's last stand ** Hasim: Went with Fayed to rendezvous with Gredenko for the final time ** Hasan: Went with Fayed to rendezvous with Gredenko for the final time Soviet Cold War revenge terrorist cell * Dmitri Gredenko: Provided Fayed with five suitcase nuclear devices. Attempted to use Fayed and his cell as pawns in his own conspiracy to pit the U.S. against the Middle East ** Yuli: Delivered the aerial drones to Gredenko ** Victor: Piloted the drone loaded with a nuclear device aimed for San Francisco; killed by Jack Bauer ** Mark Hauser: Hired by Gredenko to provide classified information. Used his autistic brother Brady in his illegal activities * Anatoly Markov: Russian consul. Conspirator with Gredenko in Day 6, and with President Charles Logan during Day 5 ** Vasili: Agent at the Russian consulate loyal to Markov BXJ Technologies cover-up * Phillip Bauer: Founder of BXJ Technologies, father of Jack and Graem. Killed Graem and threatened Jack; later supplied the Chinese with information to allow them to infiltrate CTU. Phillip agreed to repair the FB subcircuit board in exchange for his grandson and passage to China. He tried to make a deal with Noah Daniels, to turn over the board in exchange for Josh and safe passage to the country of his choice ** Kozelek Hacker: A subordinate of Phillip who kidnapped Marilyn Bauer. Was captured by Jack, whom he led to Phillip and his hostage, grandson Josh Bauer ** Phillip's henchman: Delivered Josh to Phillip at the oil rig * Graem Bauer: Primary conspirator in Day 5. Interrogated by Jack Bauer, then secretly murdered by his father Phillip in Day 6 ** Liddy: Employee of Graem who worked to cover-up the Bauers' illegal activities ** Irv: One of Graem's henchmen sent to kill Jack and Phillip Bauer, and to stake out Darren McCarthy ** Graem's henchman: Irv's partner Wayne Palmer assassination attempt * Reed Pollock: Deputy White House Chief of Staff, under Tom Lennox, co-conspirator with Carson * Bruce Carson: Private-sector businessman and bomb-maker with a vested interest in Wayne Palmer's death Chinese operatives * Cheng Zhi: head of security at the Chinese consul in L.A. during Day 4, abductor of Jack Bauer at the end of Day 5, and associate of Charles Logan, Graem, and the conspirators of Day 5. His current position in the Chinese government is unclear. Cheng's aim in Day 6 was to use Audrey Raines, whom he had captured in China, to pressure Jack in to giving him an FB subcircuit board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes, which would give the Chinese access to Russian defense information. ** Zhou Yong: leader of the Chinese mercenaries hired by Cheng Zhi to attack CTU and kidnap Josh Bauer *** Zhou's Team Member #1: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries, kidnapper of Josh Bauer *** Zhou's henchman #2: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries, killed by Jack before he could kidnap Josh *** Zhou's henchman #3: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries ** Cheng's Operative: Technician working for Cheng; he expressed reservations about the ability of Zhou and his mercenary group to carry out the CTU raid ** Cheng's Operative #2: Henchman working for Cheng at the oil rig Russian spy ring * Mark Bishop: a lobbyist romantically involved with Lisa Miller, due to her access to Noah Daniels. Unknown to Lisa, Bishop was downloading state secrets from her PDA and supplying them to the Russian government * Nikolai: Russian intelligence agent and Mark Bishop's contact who conveyed Bishop's intelligence to President Yuri Suvarov in Moscow Note * Marcus: Hired by Fayed to build a critical suitcase nuclear device component for a large sum of money. His awareness of the actual terror plot was never made clear. * Lisa Miller: Unknowingly supplied Mark Bishop and the Russians with sensitive information. * Bryce Moore: A name found on Graem's cell phone which was deleted by Phillip; unknown significance but possibly the name of a conspirator. Category:Lists * * *